Corações Partidos
by yaraxxx
Summary: Poderá haver cura para um coração ferido? Após um acontecimento,Bella está de volta á vida de Edward,assim como suas dolorosas lembranças. Destino? Ele acredita que foi abandonado,mas será essa a verdade? A vingança será a solução? Em meio á acontecimentos passados,um novo presente surgirá... Porque a vida pode sim..sorrir para você!
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Oi Meninas! Espero que gostem!

Quais são as atitudes de um coração partido? Podemos classificá-las como certas e erradas?  
E quanto atitudes erradas podem interferir em nosso destino?  
Vingança vale mesmo á pena?  
Edward ainda sofre com a dor do abandono da única mulher que realmente amou, acha que a vingança é a saída para aliviar o seu sofrimento.  
Mas ele não contava com o seu coração.  
Quando amamos, somos cegados por tal sentimento...  
E Bella ainda cega Edward.  
Em uma trama de decepções e desilusões, poderá renascer um amor a partir de uma visita?  
Porque nem sempre nosso destino é o que achamos que será... que idelizamos...  
Haverá final feliz para esses corações partidos?

"-Edward... – a voz dela saiu baixa demais e rouca.  
–Isabella. – fiquei surpreso ao constatar que, realmente, minha voz não tinha nenhuma emoção. Eu estava frio como gelo.  
–Então você é o Tio Ed que a Nessie gosta tanto... - disse baixinho. Não olhou em meus olhos.  
–Sim. Eu vim para examiná-la. A Sra. Agnes disse que você está com vários hematomas. Preciso que se levante. - Disse assumindo a minha postura de médico e falando rapidamente.  
Ainda sem me olhar, e aparentando sentir muita dor, Bella sentou-se no sofá.  
E percebendo que aquela não seria somente uma consulta longa. Seria aquela que traria meus fantasmas de volta. Meu passado. Minha dor."

Gostaram? Deixem Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo 1

Oi Meninas!

O toque estridente do despertador alertou-me que era hora de acordar.  
Levantei-me da cama abrindo as cortinas constatando que o sol estava nascendo.  
Um lindo dia...  
Aquela visão parecia aplacar aquelas as quais eu veria o dia inteiro de trabalho no hospital. Pessoas acidentadas, infectadas e outros muitos males. Ao aceitar o desafio de trabalhar no único hospital existente no bairro, não esperava que a pobreza afetasse tanto um lugar de um país classificado como desenvolvido.  
Fui acolhido com extrema hospitalidade pelo povo local, então me sentia ainda mais motivado a ajudar a reestabelecer a saúde dos moradores. Sentia falta de minha família, mas eu sabia que eles estavam orgulhosos de mim. O Edward adolescente enclausurado no quarto, havia superado a dor da primeira paixão e saíra para viver. Eu me orgulhava por isso também.  
Amadurecimento.  
Eu não era mais aquele jovem tolo e apaixonado, agora eu era um médico importante e dono de minha própria vida.  
Após o café da manhã dirigi-me ao hospital sabendo que seria mais um dia árduo. Exercer medicina requer força tanto física quanto emocional, é inevitável não se envolver com algum paciente. Muitos vinham até mim, não só para consultas, ou para sanar suas dores, eles vinham atrás de alguém em quem confiar. Pessoas carentes. Pobres e carentes.  
Uma gente de sorriso aberto para camuflar a dor de uma vida dura.  
Uma triste realidade. Que agora eu fazia parte também.  
Mas como ajuda, conforto. Eu me esforçava dia após dia para proporcionar o bem para aquelas pessoas.  
No fundo eu fazia isso para me sentir melhor, para tentar apagar a minha dor. Porque sim! Ainda doía, mas eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que nunca mais admitiria.  
Hora de vida nova!  
E eu estava amando essa vida.

xxx

Confusão.  
Caos.  
Gritaria.  
O hospital estava estranhamente lotado. Uma onda de febre amarela havia atingido os moradores locais por conta do ambiente sempre sujo e cheio de riscos á saúde.  
Estava no final do meu plantão quando recebi o chamado para atender uma garotinha febril.  
Eu a encontrei deitada no colo de uma senhora que mexia em seus cabelos e cantava suavemente. Enquanto a olhava percebi que deveria ter cerca de 3 anos.  
Um bebê.  
Ela tinha sua mãozinha direita sobre a cabecinha de cachos castanhos e balançava os pezinhos no colo da senhora.  
–Olá, sou o , muito prazer. - disse enquanto cumprimentava a senhora.  
–Muito prazer , eu sou Agnes. Que bom que pode nos atender. Nessie está com febre alta. - disse aflita.  
A menininha, Nessie, que até então estava deitada, levantou a cabecinha para me olhar. Fiquei fascinado por sua beleza.  
Ela possuía um rostinho de anjo. A franja caía na testa lhe dando um aspecto ainda mais pudico. Os lábios pequeninos e vermelhos se movimentaram num sorriso tímido. Mas o que me impressionou foram seus olhos. Olhos castanhos. Marrons e profundos. Iguais aos dela. Minha mente alertou-me de que não era hora de pensar no passado. Havia por ai muitas crianças bonitas de olhos castanhos...  
Empurrei tais pensamentos e me concentrei na garotinha á minha frente.  
–Olá Nessie, como se sente?  
–Minha cabeça tá doeno... - reclamou suavemente  
–Sua cabeça dói? Deixa o tio examinar... - disse enquanto a avaliava.  
Após o exame constatei que era somente uma gripe forte, proveniente dos dias chuvosos que já duravam uma semana.  
–Bom, Sra. Agnes, Nessie está somente com uma gripe forte. Antibióticos e repouso a farão se sentir melhor em alguns dias.  
–Oh muito obrigada ... Tive tanto medo de ser febre amarela. A mãe dela também. - disse visivelmente aliviada a senhora á minha frente.  
–Diga á mãe dela para não se preocupar, qualquer outro sintoma a traga imediatamente para mim - sorri complacente.  
Fui pego de surpresa ao olhar para garotinha linda ao meu lado e notar que ela sorria para mim. Um sorriso tímido. Mas encantador.  
Daqueles que parecem sair mil faíscas de luzes brilhantes, um clarão de alegria para o seu dia. O sorriso de uma criança.  
Ao ir embora,ela mesmo acanhada, me abraçou.  
Um estalo.  
Lembranças.  
Eu parecia aquele menino de olhos verdes e cabelo estranho, eu mesmo com seis anos quando recebi o abraço da garotinha das pernas moles. A garotinha... Minha amiga durante tanto tempo.  
Meu amor.  
E minha ruína.  
Afinal, foi aquela garotinha de olhos castanhos, que levou meu coração.  
Aquele abraço parecia durar anos, que se desenrolavam como um filme em minha memória. Abraço familiar. Como voltar para casa. Me desesperei ao notar o que estava sentindo.  
Saudades...  
Eu jamais sentiria isso de novo! Havia jurado á mim mesmo, que jamais pensaria nela. E agora estava eu como um bobo abraçado á uma garotinha inocente de três anos, pensando numa mulher tão miserável como aquela.  
Encerrei o abraço sorrindo docemente para Nessie.  
–Bligado pu cuidá de mim Tio Ed - disse ao beijar minha bochecha e ir embora deixando-me com a sensação de que eu conhecia sim, aquele abraço.

xxx

Os dias passavam.  
Ou melhor, os dias voavam.  
Minha rotina continuava a mesma loucura e eu na verdade estava agradecido por isso, pois assim eu ficava sem tempo pra pensar no passado. Em coisas erradas, em coisas dolorosas. Na verdade eu fingia que havia superado a rejeição. Mas não havia, eu só não admitia isso á ninguém.  
A verdade é que eu não queria transparecer o quanto eu havia sofrido.  
O quanto eu ainda sofria.  
Isso era tolo demais,eu sabia,mas era a realidade.  
Por trás daquele médico forte e independente,ainda existia o adolescente que chorava todas as noites na janela esperando a volta da garota que era dona do seu coração.  
Voltei á realidade com um suspiro que demonstrava minha frustração.  
E me joguei no trabalho. Plantão atrás de plantão até meu corpo sucumbir exausto. Meu tempo era gasto somente para salvar vidas.  
Eu já me preparava para ir embora quando fui solicitado á atender outra chamada. Surpresa tomou conta de mim ao notar a senhora com uma criança no colo que falava e gesticulava com as mãozinhas e ao me ver gritou:  
–Tio Eeeeeeeeeeeed!  
Nessie.  
Uma doce surpresa.  
Sempre que podia, a Sra. Agnes a trazia até o hospital para me ver. E sem eu perceber eu passei a esperar todos os dias as visitas de Nessie. Me faziam tão bem! Acabamos construindo silenciosamente um laço de afeto entre nós.  
Mas já havia duas semanas que elas não vinham e eu já estava a ponto de sair perguntando a todo mundo onde Nessie morava.  
Sorri, porque não precisaria mais.  
–Oi gatinha, o que faz aqui?- perguntei me fazendo de desentendido.  
Agachei-me e a peguei em meus braços.  
–Eu vim te vêe! - cantarolou  
–Nessie fale a verdade - insistiu a Sra. Agnes  
–Tá bom... Mas eu vim vê o Tio Ed... - suspirou  
–O que aconteceu?- perguntei com preocupação.  
–A mãe dela precisa ser examinada.  
–Mamãe tá cheia de roxo... - Nessie me confidenciou seriamente.  
–Hematomas?- Adivinhei  
–Sim... Ela apanhou de novo! – Sra. Agnes disse indignada.  
–Ela precisa denunciar! - devolvi igualmente indignado.  
–Quem vai se preocupar com uma prostituta Dr.? È uma consequência do que ela faz. Eu gostaria de te pedir para examiná-la... Ela não quer, mas não posso deixá-la sofrer e não ajudar de alguma forma.  
Após aquela confissão, percebi em como a Sra. Agnes gostava da mãe de Nessie. Ela as amava.  
Como uma mãe e avó.  
–Vai dá remédinho pa mamãe? Pu favor Tio Ed... - Nessie disse chorosa.  
Meu coração se apertou. É claro que eu faria isso. Ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Mas mal eu sabia que a minha ajuda oferecida seria também a minha própria destruição.

Xxx

Eu observava as ruas enquanto dirigia até a casa de Nessie. Ruas fétidas, habitadas por pessoas sem qualquer expectativa de vida. Um bairro pobre.  
Miserável.  
A compaixão ia se apoderando de mim quando percebi em como estava sendo tolo ao achar que estava sofrendo. Aquilo que eu via á minha frente era um verdadeiro sofrimento. Eu podia sentir a angústia daquelas mães obrigadas a vender o próprio corpo para alimentar os filhos. A aflição dos pais de família que se preocupavam se teria algo de comer no dia seguinte. Doenças, violência e mais nada.  
Que assolavam a essa gente que precisava de ajuda. Urgentemente.  
Parei em frente a uma casinha de portões baixos demais e porta amarela. Uma grama escassa tomava conta do pequeno espaço,seu crescimento interrompido pelas pedras existentes.  
A tintura descascada denunciava a idade daquela construçã janelas revestidas por cortinas brancas com desenhos florais,que mesmo desgastadas cumpriam sua missão de trazer uma beleza singela para aquela casinha.  
Enquanto caminhava até a porta, meu coração até agora repleto de compaixão e bondade para com o próximo, começava a bater desenfreadamente. Eu não entendia aquela sensação. Nessie me puxava pela mão em direção ao interior da casa para examinar a mãe. Mesmo sendo tão pequena ela demonstrava uma inteligência fora do comum para sua idade. Ela estava com a testa franzida e as sobrancelhas juntas em sinal de apreensão. Estava preocupada com a mãe. Ao chegar à sala, ela soltou de minha mão e correu até o sofá, onde havia uma jovem mulher deitada.  
Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.  
–Mamãe, o Ti Ed veio! Ele vai cuidá do massucado... Ele é bom... E dá remédinho...  
As palavras entusiasmadas de Nessie se perderam no instante em que olhei para a mulher a quem ela chamava de mãe. Meus olhos custaram a acreditar no que viam... Era ela.  
Isabella.  
Bella.  
Bella.  
O nome em que eu lutei por anos para apagar de minha memória voltava com força total. Como mil mariposas voando ao mesmo tempo em um recipiente fechado. Zumbido. Sensação de torpor. Meu espírito parecia abandonar meu corpo e se teletransportar para um lugar desconhecido.  
Dor.  
Vazio.  
Abandono.  
Ódio.  
Mais Dor.  
Tudo isso voltava de maneira brutal para dentro de mim. Como um punhal sendo passado em uma ferida recente.  
Fogo.  
Aquilo queimava dentro do meu peito. Meus olhos começavam a embaçar anunciando as lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar. Teria que ser frio.  
Frieza se apoderava de mim.  
Meu orgulho ferido auxiliando nessa tarefa.  
Bella,sentada no sofá me olhava com os olhos arregalados como se não acreditasse que eu estava ali diante dela. Olhos grandes e castanhos. Olhos de quem eu amei. Mas que agora odiava.  
Nenhum resquício de compaixão sentido há pouco habitava em mim naquele momento.  
Eu estava ali para examiná-la, meu corpo alegrando-se com a iminência do toque. Minha mente lutando bravamente para distribuir frieza para os meus poros. Por mais que eu estivesse um turbilhão pelo reencontro inesperado, não demonstraria nenhuma reação.  
A Sra. Agnes, sentindo a tensão no ambiente, puxou Nessie para um pequeno quarto no fim do corredor me deixando a sós com ela.  
–Edward... – a voz dela saiu baixa demais e rouca.  
–Isabella. – fiquei surpreso ao constatar que, realmente, minha voz não tinha nenhuma emoção. Eu estava frio como gelo.  
–Então você é o Tio Ed que a Nessie gosta tanto... - disse baixinho não olhando em meus olhos.  
–Sim. Eu vim para examiná-la. A Sra. Agnes disse que você está com vários hematomas. Preciso que se levante. - Disse assumindo a minha postura de médico e falando rapidamente.  
Ainda sem me olhar, e aparentando sentir muita dor, Bella levantou-se do sofá.  
Naquele momento percebi que aquela não seria somente uma consulta longa. Seria aquela que traria meus fantasmas de volta. Meu passado. Minha dor.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 2

OI Meninas!

Já aviso que o próximo cap,vem na próxima semana,Florzinhas!

Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam frio diante da situação.

Examinar Bella.

Eu fazia isso todos os dias, examinava pessoas a todo tempo, mas agora era diferente.

Era Ela.

Forcei-me a não pensar demais na situação, e refletindo o quanto seu abandono havia me feito sofrer, assumi uma postura fria e iniciei o processo evitando seus olhos.

–Preciso que se levante. - disse e observei seu corpo tencionar perante a ordem.

–Eu prometi a Nessie que a examinaria, então facilite o meu trabalho, tire essa manta e se levante! - ordenei áspero.

Não fraquejaria mais. Eu tinha o meu orgulho ferido e a faria pagar por ter me iludido.

Ela levantou-se devagar, tirando a manta e eu observei em choque seu corpo. O corpo em que tantas vezes havia me afogado em prazer, só me fazia sentir repulsa no momento. Me recordava no que ela havia se tornado.

Uma prostituta barata.

Seu pequeno corpo estava decorado com manchas azuis, quase roxas. Hematomas gigantescos cobriam sua pele. Marcas de mordidas. Arranhões. Um corpo mutilado, que levava as marcas de tantos homens.

Senti pena, e desprezo...

Toquei seu braço me escandalizando com a corrente elétrica que transpassou meu corpo. A mesma vibração.

Meu corpo agradecendo o contato, mas minha razão se recusando á sentir coisa alguma. Naquele momento senti verdadeiramente a batalha interna que criava dentro de mim. Apesar do meu ódio, meu corpo não a havia esquecido e por isso implorava por mais contato. Lutando bravamente prossegui na inspeção.

Me preparei para a ordem a seguir.

–Preciso que retire a blusa para examinar os outros.

Ela levantou timidamente a blusa revelando uma pele desconhecida. Aquela não era a Bella. Eu olhava sem realmente ver a monstruosidade que ela sofrera. Consequências de ser uma prostituta.

O sutiã rosa de aspecto infantil em nada diminua a sensualidade dos seios pequenos, mas perfeitos. Meu cérebro disponibilizou imagens de um tempo em que eu adorava os mesmos.

Um tempo que jamais voltaria.

Mais mordidas. Mais hematomas. Meu estômago parecia se deslocar do meu abdômen em uma tentativa vã de sair.

Meus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que estava vendo.

Bella passava as pequenas mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e olhava para longe de mim, nunca encontrando meus olhos. Eu estava agradecido por isso.

Ela virou-se de costas retirando o cabelo do caminho.

A visão de suas costas seminuas mesmo cheias de marcas turvou meus olhos. Eu sentia vontade de chorar. Seu cheiro ainda me atingia com a mesma força de antes. Eu era verdadeiramente um fraco, por deixar essa mulher dominar meus sentidos.

Terminei o exame prometendo mandar no dia seguinte uma pomada pra aliviar as dores musculares e ajudar a desaparecer todo aquele horror.

–Fique em repouso alguns dias, vai ajudar. -ordenei.

–Repouso? Mas eu não posso... Preciso trabalhar... - contestou.

–Isso não é trabalho. Dê um jeito. -retruquei indo em direção ao quarto em que Nessie estava pra me despedir. Ela já havia adormecido.

A Sra. Agnes passava as mãos suavemente no seu cabelo marrom, ninando-a.

–Vim me despedir de Nessie - disse sorrindo suavemente

Depositei um beijo cálido na testinha dela e me despedi da Sra. Agnes, mas parei ao ouvi-la.

–Não faça isso com ela. Ela não merece.

–O que?

–Ela nunca me disse quem era, mas agora eu sei que é você... Ela sofreu demais nessa vida, e não merece seu ódio ou desprezo. Ela te ama. -disse duramente.

–Ela não merece nada de mim. A senhora não sabe de nada. Fui eu que sofri! E ela nunca me amou. -sibilei furiosamente.

–Sou velha, mas não cega Edward. Eu vi o clima intenso da sala e aquilo tudo não era ódio.

–Eu nunca amaria uma prostituta.

–Ela não escolheu essa vida, foi forçada. Já parou pra pensar nisso?

–Eu não penso nada. - disse alcançando a porta rumo á saída.

Eu precisava sair dali. Aquela conversa estava me sufocando!

Antes de alcançar a porta a ouvi.

–Edward espere...

Aquela maldita voz! Que atormentava a minha vida desde que a ouvi pela primeira vez. A voz que me trouxe alegria, mas também é a quem tem sido a fonte de meus pesadelos. Era como uma erva daninha que se infiltrava dentro de mim, impossibilitando-me de viver.

Sim! Bella, era essa erva.

Forte.

Mortífera.

Virei-me e olhei em seu rosto encontrando seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que cheguei.

Olhos que expressavam medo, talvez? Apreensão, amor... Amor? Não! Minha mente tentava me pregar peças, mas eu não seria enganado outra vez!

–O que você quer?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se perante minha aspereza.

–Eu só queria agradecer por ter cuidado de Nessie quando ela teve febre, eu...

–É o meu trabalho e eu gosto muito da sua filha. Não precisa me agradecer de nada. - cortei-a

–Como você está? E sua família?-indagou baixinho.

–Eu estou bem e minha família também.

–Quando vê-los de novo pode mandar um beijo por mim? Sinto falta deles...

–Não.

–O que?

–Não quero uma prostituta em contato com minha família. E se você ama tanto Nessie como diz, poupe-a de constrangimentos futuros e saia dessa vida. - disse indo em direção a porta. Embora daquela casa.

Mas não pude evitar de ver as lágrimas de Bella assim que entrei no carro.

A ferida aberta latejava.

Faltava-me ar.

Achei que iria morrer.

Parti aquela noite sentindo deixar um pedaço de mim para trás.

Mas eu não voltaria pra pegá-lo.

XXX

Dias. Dias. E mais dias.

Horas intermináveis pensando nela.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais frustrado por não consegui-la tirar de meu pensamento. Passava horas remoendo a imagem de seu corpo mutilado e fervia de ódio. Como eu pude algum dia amá-la?

Mas eu não a deixaria impune. Eu me vingaria. A faria sofrer todo o inferno que eu passei quando ela me deixou sem nem ao menos dizer o porque.

Minha mente traçava idéias.

Eu pensava nela com ódio, mas também com desejo. A falta de uma mulher manifestou-se forte após eu vê-la. Mesmo toda machucada ela ainda continuava excitante. O rosto inocente em conjunto ao corpo pequeno de curvas delirantes, ainda me deixava fervendo.

Levantei-me decidido e com o corpo em expectativa.

Eu me vingaria.

A vingança não era o caminho correto para sanar minha dor, mas seria para o meu orgulho ferido.

Eu sabia que estava correndo o risco de sair ainda mais ferido.

Mas nada me importava no momento.

Somente a vontade insana de vingança me conduzia ao meu destino aquela noite.

XXX

Observei o lugar e as pessoas enquanto entrava. Escuro, apertado e barulhento. Uma camada branca de fumaça pairava no ar. Cheiro forte. Álcool, drogas.

Homens. Muitos homens. Bêbados, drogados, falidos... Insatisfeitos. De todo o tipo.

As garotas que dançavam sensualmente eram apenas meninas. Lascivas. Libidinosas. Um negócio ilegal, mas lucrativo.

Parei no balcão enquanto observava uma morena de cabelos cor de mogno que dançava e era aplaudida ferozmente. Os homens estavam malucos. Batiam os copos de bebida na mesa, gargalhavam estrondosamente gritando palavras obscenas. Ela os agradava.

Após o show a segui rumo ao quarto escolhido. Eu havia acabado de pagar por uma noite de prazer com ela, e já me sentia excitado. Entrei atrás dela trancando a porta.

–Edward? O que faz aqui?- Bella perguntou confusa.

–Paguei por uma noite.

–O que?

–Está surda ou o que? Eu disse que paguei por uma noite. Vamos! Tire a roupa e me satisfaça. - Ordenei impaciente.

–Não pode estar falando sério... Edward eu não...

–Você vai ou reclamarei com o dono da casa, e tenho certeza que isso não será bom pra você. -ameacei-a

Bella tinha os olhos carregados de maquiagem, mas úmidos. As mãos tremiam em frente ao corpo.

Um lampejo de compaixão me atingiu, mas afastei-o. Não deveria ser difícil para ela.

Ela era prostituta afinal. Eu estava louco, mas precisava disso. Eu usaria seu corpo assim como ela havia usado meu coração. Pagaria na mesma moeda. Não me deixaria levar por sentimentos, mas sim pelo desejo. Eu a desejava insanamente. Eu a queria.

Agora.

Aproximei-me dela enlaçando sua cintura sentindo todo o pequeno corpo colado ao meu.

No mesmo instante me senti sufocado pelas lembranças de nosso tempo juntos.

Nossos momentos.

Reprimi tais memórias e me esforcei a me concentrar no presente.

O peito arfante, os lábios separados só me excitavam ainda mais. Minhas mãos pareciam queimar.

–Eu não posso Edward, não faça isso comigo... -implorou ela suavemente.

–Pode e vai fazer. -ameacei-a. - Seu corpo todo está arrepiado e eu tenho certeza que não é por causa da temperatura. Afinal, aqui está bem quente. Senti isso?- perguntei enquanto traçava seus lábios com a ponta de meus dedos.

Uma verdadeira feiticeira.

Mesmo vestindo roupas vulgares e cheirando a perfume barato, ela ainda conseguia me encantar.

A beleza suave, como uma boneca de porcelana.

Aproximei meu rosto de seus cabelos, inalando seu cheiro natural.

No mesmo instante o sangue em minhas veias ferveu, enviando vida ao meu sexo, já enrijecido.

O desejo como uma névoa pairando sobre nós.

Cheiro de decepção, vingança e amargura infestava o ar.

Meu coração vacilante, mas minha mente firme na promessa de revidar.

Razão tomando conta de meus sentidos.

Sorri maliciosamente, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam seu pequeno corpo.

Mesmo sendo um ato vingativo, ela seria minha esta noite.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

A noite estava só começando

Deixem reviews! Até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4 Capítulo 3

Minha boca atacava seu pescoço deliciando-me com seu cheiro. Uma mistura de frésias e rosas.

Doce e fresco.

Enlouquecedor.

Ela tentava resistir bravamente á minha boca, mas estava falhando. Seu corpo se arrepiava a cada toque meu.

Eu sugava cada vez mais forte. Apertava seus seios, esmagando-os.

Cada vez que ela se olhasse no espelho, se lembraria de que eu a possui.

Era errado, mas meu orgulho ferido dificultava minha razão e seu corpo só me enlouquecia cada vez mais.

Eu a desejava fortemente.

Arranquei o top revelador que ela vestia a jogando na cama logo em seguida.

Deitando-me por cima eu desci minha boca de seu colo para seus seios.

Exatamente igual.

Eu me lembrava com perfeição o gosto daqueles dois pequenos montículos suculentos que tanto me davam prazer.

Mas minha memória não fazia jus á realidade.

Era infinitamente melhor.

Olhei para o rosto de Bella, notando que ela mordia os lábios firmemente e cerrava os olhos.

Segurei com força sua nuca.

-Abra os olhos, agora!- ordenei.

Ela sinalizou não com a cabeça.

Segurei com mais força, puxando alguns fios de cabelo no processo.

-Abra os olhos. Quero que veja quem está fazendo sexo com você.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente com uma expressão vazia.

Ignorei o pedido silencioso em seu olhar e continuei o que estava fazendo.

Meus lábios viajavam por suas curvas sinuosas em um ato de saudade...

Mesmo a minha mente se vangloriando de que estava no comando, meu corpo sabia que não.

Ela sempre me teve completamente em suas mãos.

Lembranças de nossas noites de amor insistiam em povoar a minha mente.

Afoguei-as, com meu sentimento de vingança.

Uma força animalesca se apoderava de mim.

Minhas mãos apertavam com força sua carne macia e perfumada.

Meus lábios se tornando rudes sobre os seus.

O desejo como uma névoa que pairava sobre nós, deixando o ar ainda mais denso.

Eu a beijava com fúria, ardor.

Como um faminto, por algo para se saciar.

Os gemidos começaram a soar.

Bella gemia suavemente abaixo de mim, contorcendo seu lindo corpo.

Nossos corpos como brasa queimando procurando se fundir um ao outro.

Doce vingança.

Ela abriu os olhos e na mesma hora me arrependi de encará-los.

Eles transpareciam desejo, excitação, mas também decepção.

Ela estava sentindo prazer, mas não estava de acordo com as minhas atitudes.

E desde quando isso importa?

Meu orgulho gritava dentro de mim.

Ignorei seu olhar.

-Vire-se. - comandei.

Eu jamais adentraria seu corpo olhando em seus olhos. Não queria dizer coisas das quais eu me arrependeria. Seus olhos sempre me inspiraram a lhe dizer coisas bonitas.

A expressar meu amor.

Eu estava me vingando, mas não era imune á ela.

Eu a odiava, mas percebia que não era somente isso que habitava em meu coração.

Eu só não diria. Nem sentiria.

Tentaria.

Ela virou-se deixando seu corpo totalmente vulnerável.

Logo na primeira invasão achei que iria explodir.

Porque teria que ser tão bom?

Seu corpo me acolhendo, me dando um prazer inexplicável.

Eu a invadia repetidas vezes, aquele calor familiar irradiando por todo o meu corpo.

Eu já sentia meu prazer perto demais.

Os gemidos de Bella se tornaram gritos á cada invasão minha.

Eu estocava com força, marcando seu corpo, obrigando-o a reconhecer o meu.

Não havia um traço de carinho em mim.

Meu rosto em seu pescoço, minhas mãos em seus seios, o calor iminente.

Ela levou suas pequenas mãos aos meus cabelos, me puxando para um beijo desesperado.

Foi como fogos de artifícios.

Eu sentia explodir em mim.

Em um átimo de segundo, recuperei minha sanidade e me afastei de sua boca.

Meus lábios ainda formigavam com a sensação do pós-beijo.

Odiei ainda mais seu ato inesperado.

Ele me dava esperanças! Tentava me ludibriar!

Um grito estrangulado em minha garganta ameaçava sair.

Meus sentimentos enjaulados procurando libertação.

Uma verdadeira guerra entre a razão e o coração.

Cerrei firmemente os lábios.

Os movimentos começavam a ficar erráticos.

Quente.

O prazer se instalando.

Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos, enquanto meu gozo se derramava em seu corpo.

Libertação.

Minha vista se escureceu mediante ao prazer intenso obtido.

Uma verdadeira pequena morte.

Inexplicável.

Plenitude.

Meu corpo caiu ao seu lado.

Minha respiração em arquejos ainda.

Minha mente vazia.

Aquela sensação de languidez após o orgasmo predominava o ambiente.

A música alta abafada pelo andar e as portas fechadas era a única coisa que se conseguia ouvir naquele quarto.

As luzes dançavam perante os meus olhos, formando diferentes formas no teto.

Olhei para o lado encontrando somente as costas nuas de Bella.

Minhas mãos estavam desenhadas na pele de seus quadris, dando continuidade as marcas ao longo se suas costas que se encontravam com a mordida em seu ombro.

Chupões.

Eu continuava a olhar seu corpo, procurando a sensação de triunfo que me atingiria após meu êxito.

Vazio.

Eu só conseguia enxergar os olhinhos questionadores de Nessie, que me perguntavam por que eu tinha feito aquilo com a mamãe dela...

A vergonha me atingiu de tal modo, que eu sentia repulsa de mim mesmo.

Eu era o pior dos homens.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Eu acabara de aprender uma lição: Vingança nenhuma traz felicidade.

Ela simplesmente não vale à pena.

Eu havia possuído seu corpo daquela maneira, mas meus sentimentos ainda eram os mesmos.

A sensação de abandono continuava habitando em mim.

E agora o remorso também.

Eu me sentia tão desorientado!

De repente o quarto parecia encolher, me sufocando e me impelindo à sair dali. Vesti minhas roupas apressadamente, enquanto Bella permanecia deitada e calada. Joguei as notas ao seu lado e sai correndo daquele lugar, procurando me libertar de tais sensações ruins.

O ar frio da noite golpeou meu rosto enquanto eu procurava refúgio em meu carro.

Os letreiros luminosos do pequeno bordel me cegavam.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para casa.

Para o meu refúgio.

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro a fim de lavar tudo aquilo de mim.

E foi só ali que me permiti chorar.

Amargamente.

Eu me assemelhava à um menino perdido, carente de afeto e atenção.

A verdade era que sua partida havia feito verdadeiros e grandes estragos em mim.

E minha vingança havia sido um total fracasso.

Meu coração estava presente em tudo aquilo.

Por mais que eu tentasse machucá-la, a ferida era causada em mim.

Porque eu sabia que mesmo eu a machucando, jamais teria seu amor de volta.

E esse fato consumia as minhas forças terrivelmente.

Meus soluços se misturavam ao barulho da água corrente. Sentado no chão frio e hostil do meu banheiro, eu chorava em uma tentativa fraca de remissão.

A sensação de abandono ainda mais forte.

Ela nunca voltaria para mim.

Ela havia me abandonado, porque não me amava mais.

E eu havia sido tolo o bastante para acreditar em seu amor.

Agora me sentia ainda pior, por que havia tentado pagar na mesma moeda e tinha falhado.

Impedido pelos sentimentos.

Eu continuava a chorar, porque sabia que eu ainda a amava.

Ela ainda era capaz de tirar meu chão, dominar minha vida.

Sempre foi assim.

Enganado pela própria mente que achou que poderia fazer algum mal à ela, e sair ileso.

Fechei o chuveiro e andei rumo à minha cama, deitando-me e continuando a chorar. O quarto na total escuridão, os sons provenientes da madrugada fria, o cheiro de mofo impregnado no ar, dando um aspecto ainda mais miserável para minha situação.

_"I don't wanna...talk about it_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_How you've broke my heart..._

_(Como você partiu meu coração)_

_If I stay here just a little bit longer..._

_(Se eu ficar aqui um pouquinho mais)_

_If I stay won't you listen to my heart..._

_(Se eu ficar, você não ouvirá meu coração?)_

_Oh my heart..._

_(Oh meu coração...)_

_**I don't want to talk about it- Rod Stewart feat Amy Belle**_

No silêncio da noite eu cantarolava aquela antiga canção a qual expressava o meu estado de espírito. Minha voz era apenas um sussurro que se perdia na madrugada.

E quanto mais eu repetia aquele refrão, mais eu me desprezava por ter sido capaz de ser tão baixo e ter possuído Bella daquela maneira.

Minha vingança inválida.

De nada valera à pena.

Eu só me sentia ainda pior.

Mas a sensação de seu corpo em ritmo com o meu seria impossível de esquecer.

Mesmo que aquilo tudo fosse uma tentativa de me vingar, nada apagaria de minha memória e meu coração à noite em que a possuí depois de tantos anos.

O refrão contínuo perdia as forças enquanto a escuridão do sono me tomava.

Foi a primeira noite em que não tive sonhos.

Somente o vazio habitava minha inconsciência.

**PDV Bella**

Eu permanecia deitada enquanto minhas lágrimas formavam um caminho úmido nos lençóis emaranhados.

A dor em meu peito era tão grande!

Eu acabara de estar com o homem que eu amei em toda a minha curta existência.

Eu ainda o amava.

Os anos em nada afetaram sua beleza. Como um deus pagão, o rosto e o corpo parecendo ter sido talhados em mármore somente para ser observado.

Seu rosto havia adquirido algumas linhas dos anos passados, mas o que mais me atingiu foram os seus olhos.

Onde estava aquele brilho esmeraldino? O mesmo que sempre fez meu coração acelerar e o rubor tomar conta de mim?

Seus olhos agora eram frios.

Como pedras envelhecidas.

Chorei ainda mais, porque eu sabia o motivo pelo qual ele havia se tornado esse homem ressentido.

Meu abandono.

Eu o havia ferido tanto!

Mas eu sentia sua dor.

Acima de tudo eu sentia a sua falta.

Sua vinda motivada por vingança me trouxera um misto de sentimentos.

Eu chorava porque sabia que ele me odiava, mas também sentia alegria e prazer porque estivemos juntos novamente.

Conectados intimamente.

O prazer fora tão intenso que me impedia de me levantar da cama e lhe dizer toda a verdade e talvez me jogar em seus braços lhe implorando o perdão.

Em alguns momentos, eu sentia esperança de ver em seus olhos uma pequenina centelha do amor que algum dia ele me devotou.

Mas eu sabia que era somente obra de meu coração enganoso.

Chorei porque eu não seria mais o motivo pelo qual seus lábios gloriosos se abririam em um sorriso caloroso.

Ou seus olhos suaves, demonstrando carinho.

Somente Nessie tinha esse poder.

Meu bebê havia conquistado o coração do homem que já possuía o meu.

Mas eu me contentaria.

Eu sorriria vendo ele com minha pequena no colo, e depois choraria sozinha em minha cama.

Eu continuaria a imaginá-lo possuindo meu corpo como antes.

Eu suportaria. E de alguma forma, pediria todos os dias a Deus que lhe desse a felicidade novamente.

Porque a felicidade dele seria também a minha.

Naquele quarto precário eu ainda sentia o seu perfume impregnado nos lençóis e em meu corpo.

Me levantei, à espera de mais um cliente.

Eu poderia ser possuída por todos, mas somente Edward possuía minha alma, meu amor e meu coração.

-XX-

_**Notas da Autora: Oi meninas! Alguém aqui? Hahaha...**_

_**Então...o que acharam? Edward totalmente arrependido pelo que fez! Não matem ele! Ele é humano e erra mtoo! Haha**_

_**Uma tentativa frustrada de vingança... afinal ele achou que suportaria,mas quando se ama,tudo fica um turbilhão dentro da gente,né? Haha**_

_**Bella,não pensa da mesma maneira,ela sente a falta de Edward,o ama,mas seu abandono continua um mistério...**_

_**Mereço reviews? Recomendações? Se segurem, porque vem mais emoção por aí!**_

_**Um abraço à Natalocas,minha primeira leitora! Aeee**_

_**Á Pink também! Vivi,que bom que está por aqui!**_

_**Até o próximo...**_

_**Bjoosss Yara yarabastoss**_


	5. Chapter 5 Capítulo 4

_**Oi meninas! Espero que gostem**!_

Após três dias de depressão, tristeza, consciência pesada e muito arrependimento, resolvi sair de minha casa e voltar ao trabalho.

Sim! Eu havia ficado três dias de molho mergulhado na minha própria bolha de sofrimento, refletindo minha atitude grotesca para com Bella.

O melhor era seguir em frente.

Eu jamais abandonaria Nessie, mas evitaria me encontrar com Bella novamente. Isso era uma meta. Uma promessa.

Ela não me amava mais e era preciso aceitar e encarar os fatos de frente como um verdadeiro homem.

Eu sabia precisava me desculpar primeiro.

Mas não tinha coragem alguma.

Só a idéia de ter que olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez me apavorava.

Eu não aguentaria e provavelmente agiria como um "maricas" chorão.

Mas eu necessitava fazer a última visita.

Era necessário pra continuar minha vida!

E depois de muito pensar, estava eu depois do trabalho indo em direção á casa de Bella mais uma vez...

Eu não havia visto Nessie também.

Me matava a possibilidade de olhar em seus olhinhos inocentes e saber que havia cometido tal monstruosidade com sua mãe, sem ao menos pedir perdão depois.

Estacionei em frente à casinha simples e me preparei para o que viria à seguir.

O caminho do portão baixinho até a porta não parecia tão doloroso antes.

A cada vez que me aproximava, parte de mim me lembrava da minha tentativa falha de vingança e parte de mim me mostrava imagens de uma época feliz.

Sentimentos dúbios.

Antagônicos.

Bati suavemente na porta e esperei.

-Tio Eeeeeeeeeeeeeed!

Me surpreendi quando um pacotinho cor de rosa me atacou.

-Oi gatinha, como você está? - perguntei enquanto a beijava no rosto.

-Eu tô bem, tava com xaudades... Tio Ed não veio me vê maisi... - disse fazendo biquinho.

-Perdoa o Tio Ed por ser mal e não ter vindo te ver. Pode me perdoar?

-Claloooooo! - gritou feliz enquanto descia do meu colo e me puxava pela mão para dentro da casa.

-Vem Tio Ed, entla. Tá flio lá fola! Mamãe disse que ficá lá fola dá dodói... – disse se empoleirando no meu colo enquanto me sentava no sofá gasto.

Olhando para o rostinho infantil e sorridente de Nessie, pude perceber o quanto eu amava aquela criaturinha.

A franjinha nos olhos, a cabecinha torta enquanto me repreendia por ficar lá fora, a pose toda uma interrogação.

Eu sorria imensamente ao perceber o quanto eu amava aquela bonequinha.

Intensamente, assim como amava a mãe dela.

Olhando para o ambiente da casa, Nessie no meu colo, desejei fortemente aquele lar para mim.

Lar em que todos os dias após o trabalho seria recebido por beijos por minha filha e minha esposa.

Desejei gritar para que Bella me aceitasse de volta.

Me deixasse estar na sua vida novamente.

Aquela droga de dor no coração começava a voltar com força. A visão ameaçava embaçar, mas empurrei tais sentimentos e me concentrei na tarefa que estava ali para cumprir.

-Filha, quem era na porta? Nessie? Amorzinho, fala com a mamãe?

Escutei passos apressados vindo da cozinha e a imagem preocupada de Bella surgiu na sala.

Ela tinha os cabelos amarrados em um coque frouxo, vestia um conjunto moletom dois números maiores que o seu e tinha um pano de prato nas mãos.

Mais linda do que nunca.

Ela parou bruscamente quando me viu sentado com Nessie em seu sofá.

-Edward? O que faz aqui?

Silêncio. Não consegui responder... Até que Bella respondeu sua própria pergunta.

-Ah! Veio visitar Nessie...

-Eu preciso falar com você.

-Comigo? Ah, sim... Sim... Bom, pode esperar um momentinho? Eu preciso dar o jantar para Nessie... - disse insegura.

Me chutei internamente ao perceber que ela estava com medo de mim.

Ela torcia as pequenas mãos no pano de prato e falava rapidamente evitando meus olhos.

-Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar. - disse suavemente.

-Tá com fome, Tio Ed? Mamãe faz papá bom. Come tamém! - Nessie pediu.

-Se não tiver problema para sua mãe, eu aceito sim. - disse sorrindo pra ela.

-É claro que pode. Mas é que... Só tem... A sopinha da Nessie... - disse Bella envergonhada.

Lutando com as lágrimas eu a observava se desculpar por não ter comida para me oferecer.

Deus! O que mais ela estava sofrendo? E como eu pude acrescentar mais uma parcela de sofrimento a ela, possuindo seu corpo daquela maneira?

A imagem de meus pais atravessou minha mente no mesmo momento.

Eu podia ver os olhos bondosos de meu pai, e o olhar amoroso de minha mãe reprovar minhas atitudes.

Olhos que me diziam que Bella não merecia passar por aquilo, e que talvez algo tivesse acontecido!

Não!

Eu não acreditaria mais em seu amor!

Eu havia lhe dado meu coração e mesmo assim fui desprezado.

A vergonha me inundou de tal modo que tudo o que eu queria fazer no momento era sumir.

Me esconder.

De Bella.

De tudo.

Atitudes inconsequentes.

Obra de um coração partido.

Sentimentos que podem matar os homens.

Fazê-los se tornarem irreconhecíveis.

Eu era esse homem.

Por um momento deixei de pensar em mim, porque havia uma pessoa que era inocente em tudo aquilo.

Nessie.

Levantei com ela em meu colo disposto a fazer algo que talvez pudesse ajudar a me redimir.

-Posso levar Nessie para dar uma volta de carro?- perguntei

-Agora?

-Sim. Prometo que não vou demorar.

-Vamu andá de bibi? Dexa mamãe... Pu favooooooo.

-Ok, manhosinha eu deixo. Mas antes vamos por mais blusas, porque está muito frio lá fora. - Bella ordenou pegando Nessie no colo e a levando para o quarto.

-Maisi blusa, mamãe? Eu não consigo andá!

Gargalhei perante a inteligência de Nessie.

Ela era adorável demais.

Característica predominante na mãe dela.

Olhando aquela simples sala,tentava me sentir um pouco melhor ante a ação que iria fazer.

Iria levar Nessie ao supermercado e faríamos uma enorme compra para ela e a mãe.

Antes de me afastar eu faria isso por Bella.

E também daria total assistência á Nessie.

Elas voltaram sorrindo uma para outra, e minha língua coçou de curiosidade.

Eu queria perguntar por que não era mais digno dos sorrisos de Bella também.

Peguei Nessie no colo e parti em direção ao supermercado.

Foi uma verdadeira festa.

Nessie sentada no carrinho cantava musiquinhas infantis, enquanto eu pegava os alimentos.

Nós dois éramos a perfeita imagem da felicidade.

Eu estava feliz, por poder proporcionar tal felicidade aquela criança que me tinha inteiro em suas mãos.

Enquanto esperava na fila do caixa, percebi Nessie olhar insistentemente para o carrinho de compras.

-Tio Ed?

-Sim?

-Obligada... Mamãe vai ficá muito feliz... - disse, logo voltando sua atenção para a boneca de pano que ela brincava.

Ela estava feliz, porque a mãe iria ficar feliz.

Um sentimento tão nobre partindo de uma criança de três anos, só me fez sentir mais vergonha de minhas atitudes passadas.

-Não precisa agradecer gatinha. Você está feliz?

-Muitoooo!

-Então está tudo bem!-sorri.

XXX

-Mamãe! Mamãe!

Nessie gritava a plenos pulmões quando chegamos em sua casa.

Sorri de sua felicidade.

Bella chegava à sala e parou quando viu as inúmeras sacolas na sala.

-O que é isso?

-Plesenteeeeees! Mamãe, o Tio Ed compô pá nóisi!

Ela olhava para as sacolas, confusa.

-Nós fomos ao supermercado e fizemos uma compra. Não precisa se preocupar pelos próximos meses.

Ela continuava em silêncio.

-Bella? Olha me desculpe se você se sentiu ofendida. Eu só quis ajudar...

Ela levantou a cabeça com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

-Obrigada. - sussurrou.

Na mesma hora percebi que não me importava se ela não me amava mais. Somente aquele sorriso sincero de agradecimento valeria por toda uma vida para mim.

Ela pareceu despertar no momento e começou a guardar os alimentos.

Ela se movia rapidamente pela pequena cozinha enquanto preparava o jantar.

Mais ainda faltava a etapa do perdão.

Eu me sentia ansioso, enquanto degustava da comida maravilhosa feita por ela.

Nessie adormeceu em meu colo com um sorriso no rosto e um suspiro feliz.

Era chegada a hora.

Bella lavava a louça do jantar, quando cheguei à cozinha.

Notei seu corpo tencionar ao perceber minha presença.

-Bella, podemos conversar agora?

Ela enxugou as mãos e me seguiu até a sala e sentando-se no sofá em silêncio.

-Eu vim aqui hoje, pra te pedir perdão. Eu agi como um canalha naquela noite e durante os últimos três dias não consigo dormir, pensando no que eu fiz. Nada justifica minha atitude e eu estou aqui agora implorando pra que você possa me perdoar.

O choro sufocado na garganta dificultava a minha fala.

-Me perdoa... Eu jamais vou fazer aquilo novamente... Eu...

-Está tudo bem Edward...

-Não está tudo bem Bella... Eu...

-Eu o perdoo. E agradeço o que fez por mim e Nessie hoje. Você não precisava e mesmo assim ajudou... Muito obrigada. - disse sinceramente segurando em minha mão.

Meu corpo tremeu diante da sensação.

Sua atitude me desconcertou e descobri naquele momento de onde Nessie havia puxado o sentimento de nobreza.

Suas palavras causaram tal efeito em mim, que me deixaram sem voz. Depois de minha atitude horrível, ela havia me perdoado!

Perdão.

Sincero.

Minha consciência mais do que nunca, me acusou.

Ela me perdoou e porque eu não conseguia perdoá-la por ter me abandonado?

E onde estava aquele sentimento de leveza e paz que acometeriam meu ser após o perdão?

Deixei a casa de Bella, com a sensação que minha promessa não poderia ser cumprida.

Eu já estava totalmente envolvido.

Mais uma vez.

Como um viciado, eu voltaria para obter minha droga, minha fonte de alívio.

Voltei para casa insatisfeito e frustrado.

Eu havia feito uma boa ação, mas nada apagava as imagens daquela noite.

Um misto de dor e prazer tomavam conta de mim, ao me lembrar daquilo.

Enquanto Bella me perdoava, pude notar em seus olhos, aquele mesmo brilho do amor da nossa juventude e por um momento imaginei que ela ainda me amava.

Mas mesmo eu não sendo mais dono de seu coração, eu tentaria ser dono da admiração de Nessie.

A garotinha que havia se tornado um fator importante em minha vida.

Que mesmo não possuindo meu sangue...

Possuía meu coração.

xxxxxxxx

_**Notas finais:Olá garotas,como estão?**_

_**Mais um cap! Espero que tenham sofre,Edward sofre,mas se perceberam Nessie com sua inocência está short não terá muitos caps,então se preparem,porque a qualquer momento ela irá acabar!Mas não deixarei de escrever! Sinto-me viciada demais para parar! Rs**_

_**Bom,expressem seus sentimentos através dos reviews!**_

_**Ah...e mais uma notíciaa! A fic também está sendo postada no blog Robsten Forever! Segue o link . **_

_**Até o prox...! Bjosssss**_

_**Yara~~~~ yarabastoss**_

5


	6. Chapter 6 Capítulo 5

_**Olá Meninassssss!**_

O corpo cansado... O espírito abatido.

Era assim que eu me encontrava após mais um plantão.

Já faziam quatro semanas desde que eu estivera na casa de Bella.

Eu não a tinha visto mais.

Mas felizmente eu recebia todos os dias a visita da Sra. Agnes e Nessie para alegrar meu dia.

A pequena garotinha não havia conquistado só á mim, mas a todos que trabalhavam no hospital.

Ela chegava sorridente e abraçava todo mundo, sempre me deixando por último.

Ela me dizia que era por eu ser especial e que também poderia ficar mais um pouquinho comigo.

Ela era esperta demais.

Meu amor por ela se consolidava a cada visita.

Todos os dias eu desejava fortemente que ela fosse minha filha.

Mas mesmo sabendo que não, eu a amava como seu verdadeiro pai.

Um sentimento paterno tão forte, que eu faria até mesmo loucuras pela minha pequena.

Através delas eu conseguia notícias de Bella também.

Ela continuava trabalhando sem parar.

Não tinha folgas e os machucados só aumentavam de acordo com a Sra. Agnes.

A bondosa senhora havia se tornado uma grande amiga e conselheira para mim.

Ela relatava a vida de Bella e Nessie, possibilitando-me ajudá-las da melhor forma.

Mas nada disso me ajudava.

Aquele amor parecia estar concretizado em meu peito. Como uma marca que é feita em brasa.

Para sempre.

Eternamente.

Eu não acreditava na possibilidade de amar outra mulher.

Era somente ela.

Eu tentava ser indiferente, mas falhava cada vez que ficava imaginando Bella, quando olhava para os olhos de Nessie.

Eu a visualizava diariamente no olhar de sua filha.

O amor estava me destruindo.

Lentamente.

Pois eu sabia que eu sairia ainda mais machucado do que no passado.

E isso me assustava.

Por que agora eu amava também a Nessie.

Um dia sem a visita da pequena de olhos brilhantes, de voz fina e gentil, me deixava na mais profunda tristeza.

Mas eu tentava dia após dia.

Não procuraria Bella jamais. E também não sentia mais ódio ou desprezo.

Era impossível.

Antes de adormecer, minha mente vagava para minha infância, me recordando da felicidade que eu possuía.

O dia em que a conheci.

Nossas brincadeiras e conversas.

Daquela atmosfera silenciosa após o nosso primeiro beijo.

De nós dois.

_**Memórias On**_

_Eu observava a garotinha correr desesperadamente na tentativa de me vencer._

_Impossível._

_Eu era mais rápido._

_Cruzei a linha de chegada com um sorriso nos lábios e um grito de vitória._

_Um grito de dor ecoou._

_Olhei para trás a tempo de ver Bella tropeçar e se estatelar no chão._

_Um gritinho fino escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela colocava a mão sobre o joelho ralado. Voltei depressa me ajoelhando ao seu lado e olhando seu ferimento._

_-Bells, você está bem?- perguntei aflito._

_-Ai! Estou... só o meu joelho que ralou._

_-Deixa eu te ajudar. Vem!_

_Peguei-a no colo e observei o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto._

_Apesar de meus 11 anos, eu era um menino forte e Bella tinha apenas 9 e era bem magrinha, o que facilitava meu trabalho de transportá-la para debaixo de uma árvore frondosa._

_-Prontinho. Espere aqui que eu vou lá em casa, pedir remédio pra mamãe._

_-Não! Não está doendo Edward... Olha! Nem sangrou. - disse com um sorriso._

_-Mas você tinha que cair de novo! - gargalhei_

_-Não ria seu chato! Afinal você ganhou!_

_-É claro! _

_-Convencido!_

_Um tapinha estalou no meu braço._

_-Não adianta me bater! Eu sou mais rápido e agora quero um prêmio._

_-O que? Ah! Nada de me fazer subir na árvore com você de novo! Eu não vou!_

_Olhando seu rostinho corado, as sardas no nariz se movimentando conforme ela falava... Seu sorriso. Naquela hora tive a certeza do que eu queria como prêmio._

_-Quero um beijo._

_-De quem?_

_-Seu, oras!_

_Ela virou o rostinho me oferecendo à bochecha vermelha._

_-Quero beijar sua boca._

_Ela virou-se rapidamente._

_-Como papai beija a mamãe?_

_-Sim._

_-E porque quer me beijar?_

_-Porque gosto de você, Bells._

_Ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada._

_-Eu gosto de você também Edward._

_Eu ainda me lembrava da sensação maravilhosa quando segurei seu rosto e escovei meus lábios nos seus._

_Macios e quentes._

_Pequenos._

_Suaves, tal como um pêssego._

_Ali, nossas almas eram ligadas._

_Tudo o que eu ouvia era o canto dos pássaros, o barulho das árvores balançadas pelo vento._

_Tudo o que eu sentia era o palpitar dos nossos corações o calor que emanava de nossas mãos entrelaças._

_O cheiro de suor, de grama cortada e de morangos._

_Infantilmente aquele momento era mais do que perfeito._

_Um beijo inocente._

_O primeiro beijo._

_O nervosismo mesclado à expectativa, obtiam um resultado fantástico._

_Ela tinha os lábios doces._

_O hálito quente._

_Um primeiro beijo perfeito._

_E aquele foi o primeiro de muitos._

_O começo de tudo._

_**Memórias Off**_

O telefone toca.

Uma, duas, três vezes.

Contra minha vontade, me levanto para atender.

-Alô?

-Edward? Oi, me desculpe ligar tão tarde, mas preciso da sua ajuda... É para a Bella.

Estaquei.

Minha mente imaginando o pior ao ouvir as palavras da Sra. Agnes.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ela já deveria ter chegado á quatro horas,estou preocupada, Edward me ajude! Por favor! - implorou.

-Fique calma Sra. Agnes, eu vou até o bordel e a trago de volta. Cuide de Nessie e não se preocupe.

-Obrigado Edward!

Desligo o telefone, ainda sentindo o corpo gelado.

Algo me diz que Bella necessita de ajuda.

_XXX_

Eu dirigia velozmente pelas ruas a fim de chegar mais rápido até Bella.

Minha mente vazia.

Nada se passava. Estranhei.

Eu ultimamente só pensava e remoía lembranças.

O coração acelerado, a respiração curta.

Aquele torpor, invadindo-me e me deixando zonzo.

Minhas defesas haviam caído por terra.

Eu estava atrás dela.

Eu não havia prometido me afastar?

Entrei no bordel à procura de Bella.

O dono da casa me informou que ela ainda estava no quarto com um cliente, que havia pagado por horas extras.

Suas palavras não sendo captadas por meu cérebro. Eu tinha pressa.

O instinto de proteção pulsava dentro de mim.

Ignorei-o e subi apressadamente.

Escuto gemidos.

Gemidos sôfregos, mas não de prazer.

Gemidos de dor.

Entrei num rompante dentro do quarto à procura dela.

Uma visão grotesca instalada à minha frente.

Um homem gordo e sujo a possuía enquanto outro igual a ele na aparência fazia o mesmo por trás.

Bella tinha as mãos amarradas, e um lenço decrépito circundando sua boca.

Com o rosto vermelho de lágrimas, ela gemia tentando se soltar, sair desesperadamente dali. Os cabelos sendo puxados com violência enquanto gritos obscenos ecoavam pelo quarto.

Tortura.

A ferida parecia rasgar, atingindo minha alma ao vê-la daquela maneira.

Desumano.

Nossos olhos se encontraram apenas por alguns segundos.

Súplica.

A mesma garotinha a qual eu havia beijado, agora me implorava silenciosamente por ajuda.

Sua dor se tornando a minha.

Minha visão tingiu-se de vermelho, a revolta me dando forças inimagináveis.

Me lancei em cima de um dos homens o atingindo no rosto.

Eu o socava repetidamente.

Minhas mãos sem controle.

Eu acertava o seu rosto com fúria, por ele ter encostado suas mãos imundas em Bella.

A dor em meu peito se misturava a secura existente em minha garganta.

Era tudo tão confuso.

Mesmo Bella não estando mais comigo, eu ainda sentia o mesmo sentimento de proteção.

Raiva.

Sinto uma mão me agarrar.

Um soco. Dor. Confusão.

Um emaranhado de braços e corpos rolando no chão numa briga mortal.

Mais homens. Nova briga.

Separam-me.

Eu vasculho o quarto à procura de Bella e a encontro chorando encolhida na cama.

Aqueles homens são retirados para fora.

Enquanto são levados, me levanto pegando uma camisola e vestindo em Bella apressadamente.

Instinto de fuga.

Ela treme, parece estar em choque.

Me olha com seus olhos grandes e castanhos que expressam agradecimento.

Ergo-a em meus braços e saio daquele bordel o mais rápido que posso.

Passos maiores do que minhas pernas conseguem dar.

Como daquela vez, com seu joelho ralado.

Mas agora seu ferimento é mais profundo.

Todas as minhas promessas de distância quebradas.

Não me importo.

Com ela em meus braços, fungando em meu pescoço, procurando refúgio, me sinto o mais forte dos homens.

Eu cuidaria dela. A protegeria.

Olhei seu rosto encostado no banco do meu carro, enquanto à levava para casa para cuidar de suas feridas e jurei a mim mesmo que ela jamais voltaria para aquela vida.

Ela abre os olhos.

Chegamos em minha casa. Eu a levo para dentro.

Ela continua a me encarar.

Sua face lívida, continua molhada por lágrimas.

Tremores atravessando seu corpo.

Inesperadamente ela me abraça tão forte quanto seus pequenos braços podem suportar.

Ela continua seu choro sofrido.

Eu a acompanho.

Duas almas em busca de alívio para dor...

Dois corações em busca de felicidade.

Em um abraço, num pedido mudo de socorro.

Entrelaçados como um corpo só.

Feitos para se completar.

Apesar de todo o desespero, uma esperança toma conta de mim.

Ela ainda poderia me amar.

Aquele abraço era o mesmo antes dela partir. Eu posso sentir a mesma pressão, o mesmo calor.

A ferida em meu peito parece estar amenizada enquanto continuo abraçado à ela.

Um momento tão confuso para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo.

O sol começava a raiar, sua luz invadindo meu quarto, nos aquecendo, trazendo aquele brilho especial da manhã.

Eu sentia que seria um novo dias para nós.

Uma nova promessa era feita.

Independente de qualquer coisa, eu a amaria para todo o sempre.

Não tentaria esquecê-la, nem me afastaria mais.

E nunca tais palavras pareceram tão certas para mim.

Talvez eu devesse acreditar na esperança.

Amanhã seria um novo dia.

E eu poderia continuar só e sofrendo, mas também poderia ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Notas finais:Primeiramente..obrigada pelos comentárioss!**_

_**E seja bem vinda Lorena!**_

_**Alguém por aqui? Haha**_

_**Eu sei que tooodas esperavam aquele dilema...mas...em CP nãoo!**_

_**Eles já sofreram demais e merecem ser felizes!**_

_**Quando se ama,perdoa-se muita coisa,e convenhamos,o Edward foi um herói! rs**_

_**Esse cap,foi o mais complexo de escrever,principalmente na cena de Bella no bordel.**_

_**Prostitutas não vivem no glamour,e muitas morrem nas mãos de homens sem escrúpulos algum. Triste realidade.!**_

_**Bom...Edward a salvou!Chorei junto com aquele abraço.! Haha**_

_**O prox cap,que será o penultimo,teremos grandes revelações e saberemos porque Bella o abandonou.**_

_**Teremos reconciliação? Mistério..haha**_

_**Mas não se preocupem porque essa short tem um final como a vida também pode ter,né?**_

_**Comentem e digam-me o que estão achando!**_

_** yarabastoss**_

_**Até o prox...xD**_

_**Yara**_


	7. Chapter 7 Capítulo 6

_**Oi Meninas!**_

**PDV Edward. **

Eu a observava dormir enquanto permanecia sentado ao lado da cama.

Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro exalando seu perfume, o rosto relaxado que ainda continham sinais de suas lágrimas.

O pequeno corpo, branco e macio, as curvas sinuosas, o formato dos lábios, os pés pequenos com as unhas pintadas de vermelho para fora do cobertor.

Ela ainda dormia do mesmo jeitinho.

A quase inexistente pinta que habitava na junção de seus lábios, um convite silencioso á beijá-la. O lábio inferior mais cheio do que o superior.

Lábios que tantas vezes beijei.

As mesmas sardas infantis espalhadas pelo nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado.

A pinta em seu ombro esquerdo.

A minha pinta.

Eu a amava toda.

Seu corpo, seus trejeitos, seus sorrisos, suas manias, defeitos e qualidades.

A noite anterior havia sido somente mais uma confirmação.

Eu cuidei de suas feridas, suavizei suas dores.

Mas e as minhas? Eu também precisava!

Será que ninguém percebia?

Eu sobrevivia dia após dia aquele amor esmagador.

E agora estava eu, sendo esmagado pelo sentimento de carência, injustiça ou qualquer outro que seja. Eu já não conseguia defini-los mais.

Eu estava constantemente confuso, depois daquele reencontro e me perguntava se a vida um dia ainda sorriria para mim.

Eu vivia em uma zona de conforto e proteção criado por mim mesmo, na tentativa vã de não sofrer.

Mas essa zona havia sido destruída após vê-la novamente.

Através de Nessie.

Coincidência? Destino?

Aquela pequena gatinha havia chegado de mansinho e tinha arrastado meu coração com ela.

Até ela.

Bella.

Eu continuava velando seu sono, mas minha mente não havia parado de trabalhar um só segundo.

Pensamentos, alusões, suposições, perguntas!

Cansaço mental.

A razão ainda tentava me atingir, mas meu coração havia tomado às rédeas de meus sentidos.

Ela estava aqui comigo, segura.

Mesmo que minha alegria fosse somente até o amanhecer.

Não me importava.

Deixei os pensamentos e emoções de lado, e continuei a desfrutar de sua companhia silenciosa, até meu corpo se entregar à inconsciência.

XXXX

Um cheiro gostoso inundava os meus sentidos. Era como se estivesse sonhando.

Um toque quente em meu rosto, como uma carícia.

Sensação boa, porém real demais para ser sonho.

Abri os olhos lentamente me deparando com Bella que mantinha suas mãos em meu rosto numa carícia suave.

Ao ser pega de surpresa me tocando ela envergonhada retirou a mão rapidamente e se afastou.

Tentando ignorar a sensação que estava sentindo após receber seu toque voluntário e carinhoso, perguntei-a se já estava se sentindo melhor.

-Me sinto melhor. Um pouco dolorida, mas vou ficar bem. Graças á você Edward. Eu nem sei como posso agradecer. Você me ajudou mais uma vez. - disse-me

-Não tem que me agradecer Bella. Está tudo bem. - menti.

Na verdade eu gostaria de uma retribuição.

Minha felicidade de volta.

-Eu... É... Preciso voltar para casa. Nessie já deve estar acordada... E... - gaguejou.

-Tudo bem, eu te levo. Eu só te peço que não volte mais para lá. Não é o seu lugar. Eu posso te ajudar a conseguir um novo emprego. Mas não faça isso consigo mesma, pense em Nessie...

-Eu sei. E eu te agradeço tanto Edward! Minha filha é tudo que tenho... - disse com lágrimas.

-Bom, enxugue suas lágrimas e vamos para sua casa.

-Sim, vamos. Aliás, Nessie dever estar querendo te ver também.

-Eu também quero vê-la. - sorri- Onde está o pai dela?- Fui direto.

-Morreu... E eu não me sinto confortável para conversar sobre isso... - disse nervosamente.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe.

O silêncio que se instalou entre nós durou até a chegada em sua casa e a aparição de certa pessoinha.

-Mamãe! Mamãaae! Tio Eeed! - Nessie gritava enquanto se desvencilhava do colo da Sra. Agnes e corria até nós.

Bella correu até alcançar a filha toda agasalhada que tentava chegar até á mãe o mais rápido que suas perninhas permitiam.

-Meu amorzinho... Meu bebê... A mamãe está aqui agora...Você dormiu bem?-Bella chorava e perguntava entre beijos.

Eu observava fascinada aquela conexão intrínseca entre as duas.

Tão forte! Como se fosse possível apalpar.

Uma dedicação e amor imensuráveis!

Bella era uma verdadeira mãe.

-Eu tô bem... Domi quentinho... Mamãe domiu cum Tio Ed?

Gargalhei perante sua suposição e cheguei mais perto.

-Não... O Tio Ed trouxe a mamãe do trabalho para casa. - Bella explicou.

-Oi gatinha...

Ela estendeu os bracinhos para mim, apertando-os em volta do meu pescoço.

-Oi Tio Ed!-disse alegremente me beijando no rosto.

A Sra. Agnes, se aproximou, despedindo-se nos deixando sozinhos.

Com Nessie em meus braços eu entrei na casa de Bella, sentando-me no sofá enquanto Nessie mexia com a gola da minha blusa.

-Nessie, para de mexer na blusa do Edward assim, amorzinho.-Bella a repreendeu suavemente.

-Tudo bem Bella. Não se preocupe, né gatinha?

-É mamãe... Tio Ed góta, né?- os cachinhos balançaram junto com a indagação.

-Gosto! - Sorri a beijando no rosto.

-Puquê Tio Ed, não vem domi cum nóisi mamãe? - Nessie perguntou de repente.

Sua pergunta causou um silêncio constrangedor não percebido por ela que continuava entretida com a minha blusa.

Bella me olhou com o rubor tomando conta de suas feições.

-Porque ele tem a casa dele, amorzinho.

-Mas ele góta da mamãe... Góta de mim... Pode dumi aqui... - concluiu inocentemente.

-Nessie, Ah... Vamos tomar café da manhã? Vem com a mamãe... - Bella pegou-a levando para cozinha.

Enquanto elas permaneciam no outro cômodo, a vozinha de Nessie ecoava em minha mente.

Eu daria tudo para dormir com elas.

Para ser o dono desse lar, que era simples, mas possuía a minha maior riqueza.

Meu ser almejava fazer parte desse lugar. Fazer parte da vida delas.

Mas eu não poderia.

Isso era o que a minha mente gritava para mim em sinal de protesto.

Eu não pertencia ao mundo de Bella mais.

Então porque eu continuava voltando?

Tentando me encaixar, achar um espaço, mesmo que pequeno para mim?

Amor.

Amor, um sentimento tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso em nos destruir com uma eficácia impressionante.

Passei as mãos em meus cabelos sentindo que não haveria mais nada a se fazer, a não ser continuar ajudando-as a sobreviver e ter uma vida digna.

Não me importava em continuar nessa empreitada.

Mas era hora de ir.

De repente uma saudade da minha casa me atingiu, como se alguém houvesse me batido.

Não percebendo meus atos, saí porta á fora rumo ao meu lar, rumo ao meu esconderijo onde eu poderia expelir minhas emoções sem ninguém para me censurar, a não ser eu mesmo.

XXXX

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, e eu continuava deitado em minha cama inanimado.

A chuva caía lá fora.

O céu de um tom cinza parecia combinar com meu estado de espírito. O vento gelado se infiltrava pelas janelas, deixando meu quarto mais frio.

Pensei em minha mãe.

Como eu gostaria de ouvir sua voz e sentir seus carinhos. Sua mãos que passariam em meus cabelos, enquanto ela me sussurraria palavras de amor transbordantes de sabedoria materna.

Batidas na porta, interromperam meus devaneios.

Insistentes e rápidas.

Abri encontrando uma Bella chorando desesperadamente.

-Bella, o que aconteceu?

Ela não me respondeu.

Mas se jogou em meus braços.

_**"Eu não posso ganhar,eu não posso reinar**_

_**Eu nunca vou ganhar esse jogo**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Sem você..."**_

O mesmo abraço da noite passada voltou ainda mais intenso.

Seu corpo sendo sacudido por soluços, enquanto ela se agarrava a mim, como seu fosse uma tábua de salvação.

Meu corpo permanecia estático ainda amparando o seu.

Passei as mãos em seu cabelo.

-Bella está tudo bem? Me conte o que aconteceu!

-Eu não posso mais... -soluçou.

Ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos, suas mãos esquadrinhando meu rosto.

-Me perdoa!

Mais soluços

Minhas mãos pararam.

As batidas do coração ressoando como tambores.

O corpo começando a tremer.

Todas aquelas sensações voltando e me tirando o chão. Aquele assunto que eu evitei tantos anos em dizer em voz alta, na tentativa de me curar.

_**"Eu estou perdido**_

_**Eu sou um inútil**_

_**Eu não sou o mesmo**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Sem você**_..."

Ela continuava a chorar e a passar as mãos em meu rosto.

-Eu te amo, eu nunca quis te abandonar... Me perdoa, por favor!

Eu a olhava não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

O coração apertado.

-Você sempre foi tudo na minha vida, Edward! Você ainda é tudo pra mim! Como eu poderia deixar de amá-lo? -suplicava.

_**"Eu não vou correr,eu não vou voar**_

_**Eu nunca poderia fazê-lo**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Sem você... "**_

Minha mente tentava processar suas palavras, enquanto minha ferida era aberta. A dor voltava com tal força que me tirava o ar.

-Eu nunca quis te deixar... Mas eu fui obrigada! Me tiraram de você! Mas não teve um só dia que eu não chorei para ter você de volta!

Soluços mais altos.

Mas agora eram os meus.

Todo meu autocontrole se esvaía.

Meu corpo ia ao chão.

Eu agora ajoelhado com Bella, chorava toda a minha dor.

Tudo aquilo que eu sentia escondido em meu íntimo, era revelado à pequena mulher que me amparava.

Eu agora a abraçava em busca de alívio para o meu coração.

Tanto tempo escondendo de tudo e de todos o meu real sofrimento.

_**"Eu não posso descansar,eu não posso lutar...**_

_**Tudo o que eu preciso é de você e eu..**_

_**Você,você,você..."**_

Eu a apertava em meus braços, enquanto meu corpo sacudia. Meu choro dificultava meu ar, fechava minha garganta.

Ajoelhados, abraçados, em prantos se encontrava Bella e eu.

Todo o meu desespero ao saber que ela tinha me abandonado, invadia-me.

-Por quê? - consegui balbuciar.

Essa pergunta que rondou tantas vezes minha mente, perturbando-me.

-Por quê me abandonou? Eu te amava!

Ela chorava comigo compartilhando minha dor.

Nossa dor.

Desde o primeiro momento nossas almas estiveram ligadas.

Nós éramos um só.

Nossas alegrias, dores eram sentidos na mesma proporção.

Mesmo separados, sofríamos juntos.

Eu é que não queria acreditar!

Parecia-me tão irreal!

Quantas vezes eu havia acordado arfante gritando seu nome e desejando que ela estivesse em meus braços, me dizendo que tudo não passara de um pesadelo.

Mas agora ela estava.

Segurei em seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos à procura de respostas para o meu coração partido.

Ela imitou meu gesto.

-Eu jamais poderia olhar em seus olhos e dizer que não te amava! Seria a pior das blasfêmias! Eu não conseguiria suportar ao ver a dor em seus olhar, como agora não suporto suas lágrimas... Anjos não choram, lembra? - disse tentando secar as mesmas.

-Então por que me deixou? Você disse que ficaríamos juntos pra sempre!

-Meu coração sempre será seu, Edward! Charlie perdeu muito dinheiro no jogo e faliu... Mas mesmo assim ele continuou a jogar... E quando não podia mais pagar, James me pediu como pagamento... E meu pai me entregou... - mais soluços e mais lágrimas - James me levou à força e eu não tive chances de me despedir... Eu sabia que se te contasse, você faria de tudo pra impedi-lo e eu não conseguiria me perdoar jamais se algo acontecesse com você! Você entende? Eu não tive escolha!

Eu paralisei.

Charlie havia vendido a própria filha?

Ele sempre havia sido um viciado em jogos de azar, trazendo problemas constantes à vida de Bella.

Quantas vezes ela me ligava chorando e eu ia ajudá-la? Escalava sua janela para lhe oferecer meu amor e ajuda.

Era aterrorizante demais!

A culpa me invadia.

Eu sempre a amaldiçoando pelo abandono, enquanto ela sofria nas mãos de estranhos!

_**"Não posso apagar,por isso vou levar a culpa...**_

_**Mas eu não posso aceitar que estamos afastados...**_

_**Sem você**_

_**Sem você..."**_

_**Without You-Glee Cast**_

-James me levou, mas ele também faliu por conta dos jogos e o assassinaram... Meses depois eu descobri que estava grávida dele e então nasceu Nessie... Mas as dívidas eram grandes demais, e eu tive que pagar com o próprio corpo... Por isso eu trabalho naquele bordel sujo... Eu não tinha para onde ir e Nessie era só um bebezinho... Tive que aceitar! Meses atrás eu conheci a Sra. Agnes, e então ela tem me ajudado... Mas não houve um só momento em que eu não pensei em você... Enquanto possuíam meu corpo, eu fechava os olhos e imaginava você, Edward!

As revelações me atingindo com tal força que produziam um gosto amargo em minha boca.

Mesmo parecendo ser um assunto à moda antiga, eu sabia que era verdade.

Garotas inocentes eram comercializadas como pagamento de jogos perdidos.

Um esquema tão antigo quanto o mundo, que ainda era praticado longe dos olhos da sociedade.

Alimentados por subornos e ninguém denunciava!

Mas eu jamais poderia acreditar que Charlie Swan pudesse ter sido tão baixo ao ponto de fazer isso com sua única filha!

Uma vontade insana de gritar toda a minha raiva contra o homem que havia destruído minha vida, se apoderou de mim.

Que tinha feito MINHA Bella se tornar uma prostituta e sofrer!

Todas as humilhações que ela havia sofrido, todas as marcas infligidas ao seu corpo!

Todos os riscos que ela e Nessie haviam sofrido!

O choro se intensificou.

Minha felicidade interrompida pelo egoísmo de uma pessoa que jamais deveria ter sido chamado de pai.

Eu sentia repulsa.

Por ele.

Por mim!

Olhei para os olhos castanhos da única mulher que eu daria a minha vida, permitindo-me enxergar o seu amor por mim.

Amor que havia sido sufocado brutalmente, quando ela fora arrancada de meus braços tal como uma rosa de um jardim.

Uma escolha que havia trazido infelicidade e a nossa quase morte.

Sentimentos.

Coração pisoteado.

Eu já não encontrava mais força para chorar.

Eu precisava de seu amor, seu calor.

Meu corpo não resistindo à ausência, querendo libertar aquela vontade insana de tocá-la, estreitá-la em meus braços, projetou-se para frente colando nossas bocas.

Com os lábios colados, eu me vi de novo com 11 anos.

Apenas um garotinho inocente extasiado perante a glória do primeiro amor.

Beijando a mulher amada.

Mulher que eu jamais odiaria.

Como poderia?

Eu pensava que a desprezava, mas tudo não passava de orgulho ferido.

Mas agora, eu não me importava em demonstrar minha fraqueza.

Bella era o meu forte e o meu fraco.

Aprofundei o beijo não conseguindo conter um gemido.

Conectados.

Calor na alma.

Alívio.

Redenção.

Bella me beijava de volta com fúria.

Suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos, enquanto eu mantinha as minhas em seu rosto.

Nos separamos ofegantes, testas unidas, mãos entrelaçadas.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Eu achei que não conseguiria viver mais... Então aquela noite eu te vi novamente e tudo voltava com força... Meus sentimentos... Eu tentei te odiar... A noite em que eu machuquei você... Bella, me perdoa... Eu te amo demais!

-Eu te amo Edward... Oh, meu amor! Eu me vi tão feliz ao vê-lo de novo... E aquela noite você não me machucou... Eu sabia que você estava magoado e ferido, mas amei cada segundo... Mas agora eu estou aqui... E se você me quiser de novo... Nunca mais vamos nos separar. Eu vim até aqui hoje porque não suportava mais a ideia de ver você e não poder abraça-lo, beijá-lo... - chorou.

Suas lágrimas quentes molhavam meu dedos que permaneciam enquadrando seu lindo rosto.

-Eu sempre vou querer e amar você... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! Eu estava confuso e queria me vingar, mas eu não consegui! Eu sempre amei você! Eu sempre relutei em perguntar o porque do seu abandono! Bella, Bella... - eu repetia seu nome como um mantra sagrado, enquanto continuava a chorar.

-Ficaremos juntos pra sempre... Formaremos uma família... Vou ser o pai de Nessie... Vamos enfrentar tudo juntos... Me perdoa por tentar te odiar! Por duvidar de seu amor! Eu prometo que vou reconstruir nossa felicidade... Só não me deixe mais, Por favor!-Implorei.

-Você sempre cumpre o que promete Edward. E eu nunca mais vou te deixar... Eu não posso! - beijou meus lábios - Nós vamos reconstruir nossa felicidade... - disse sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado.

Eu me perdi naquele sorriso e observei o quanto ele me fazia bem.

Todas as minhas inseguranças sendo jogadas por terra.

Ela me amava.

Ela me amava.

Sempre me amou.

Essa constatação me enchia de tão grande alegria, que se assemelhava a sensação de sair de braços abertos durante uma chuva de verão. Extravasar tudo aquilo do meu coração.

Enxuguei suas lágrimas, depositando uma beijo em sua testa.

Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho.

Suave.

Puro e sincero.

Beijei suas bochechas.

As mesmas que se enchiam de rubor, quando eu lhe roubava um beijo durante nossas brincadeiras.

Eu beijava seu rosto a reverenciando.

Seus lábios.

Fonte de prazer.

Minha vida.

Entre lágrimas de felicidade eu a beijava, porque eu me dava conta de que agora ela estava comigo e seria para sempre minha.

Meu coração voltava.

Minha ferida se fechava!

A saudade entre nossos corpos se intensificou e quando dei por mim, eu a deitava suavemente em minha cama.

O sorriso no rosto, os cabelos espalhados, os braços abertos em um convite mudo ao paraíso.

Como uma deusa grega do amor.

Do meu amor.

Eu saboreava seus lábios sem me dar conta que em poucos segundos ambos já estávamos nus.

Eu beijava cada uma de suas marcas.

Com os meus lábios eu a amava, com o meu corpo, meu coração... Meu ser!

E foi olhando em seus olhos que adentrei em seu corpo.

Um gemido sôfrego saiu de nossos lábios.

Era tão bom!

Como voltar a respirar!

Voltar a ver a luz do sol depois de muito tempo na escuridão.

Nos completávamos, rolando e emarando os lençóis, em busca da reconstrução para nossas vidas.

Em nome do nosso amor.

O tempo parecia parar isolando-nos como um véu espesso e deixando-nos sentir somente o latejar de nossas carnes, o atrito crescente em busca de satisfação.

Eu mergulhava em seu calor sempre olhando em seus olhos, ambos conectados.

Distribuía beijos em seus seios e pescoço, enquanto gemidos incontroláveis escapavam de minha garganta.

O brilho do suor em nós, o cheiro de nossa excitação preenchiam o quarto, contribuindo para a chegada mais rápida de nosso prazer.

Eu me movia lenta e profundamente com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, como fazíamos desde a nossa primeira vez.

Olhos nos olhos.

Pele com pele.

O barulho que nossos corpos faziam mediante ao atrito era enlouquecedor.

Eu já sentia Bella me apertar, me envolver firmemente dentro de si enquanto chegava sua libertação.

Nossos gemidos de rendição foram abafados pelos nossos lábios que se uniram ao chegarmos ao orgasmo.

O êxtase foi o maior que eu já havia sentido.

A libertação havia sido tão imensa, que nenhum de nós conseguíamos mexer um músculo.

Estávamos abraçados enquanto ela tinha as mãos em meu peito e eu em seus cabelos.

O momento pós-prazer silencioso foi quebrado quando ela se apoiou em um dos cotovelos para me olhar, deixando seu cabelo cair como uma cascata de chocolate e disse.

-Eu te amo, Edward... - disse suavemente.

-Eu te amo, minha Bella- confirmei.

Ela me abraçou.

-Isso foi ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava. - confidenciou corando.

-Foi perfeito. E agora você não sai mais do meu lado, Swan. Prometa para mim, que não mais me deixar... - implorei inseguro.

Ela levou suas mãos ao meu rosto.

-Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. - prometeu tão cheia de convicção que eu sentia meu peito se aquecer.

-Me sinto leve. Me sinto em paz. -disse se aconchegando mais ao meu corpo.

-O que fez você me procurar? Digo... Vir até aqui hoje e me contar tudo? - não resistindo a indaguei.

-Meu coração há muito tempo não batia mais... Eu só sabia sofrer e lamentar. Quando vi você novamente, percebi a mágoa em seu olhar e me convenci de que você não me amava mais. Então me mantive distante.

Após aquela noite que passamos juntos, achei que você ainda sentia algo por mim, mas a covardia me impediu de lhe dizer tudo, mesmo quase não suportando estar longe de você, me vi resignada... Mas, hoje depois que você saiu, eu fiquei pensando o quanto era doloroso ver você ir embora. Ontem a noite Nessie me disse que tinha vontade de chamá-lo de papai... E eu vi a chance de tentar recuperar seu amor... Enquanto tentava criar coragem, a Sra. Agnes irrompeu pela minha porta me dizendo que já era hora de ficarmos juntos. No momento eu criei uma força tão grande dentro de mim, que tudo o que eu queria era você... -concluiu suavemente.

Pequei em suas mãos e as levei até meu coração.

-Sente isso? Ele voltou finalmente a bater. E fará isso somente por você.

-Oh Edward! Não consigo parar de chorar.

-Se suas lágrimas forem de alegria eu não me importo. Eu sempre achei seu narizinho vermelho adorável.

Ela riu ainda mais.

-Agora você pode dormir com a gente. - sussurrou apreensiva.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas disso? Eu amo aquela gatinha e agora ela é minha também! E eu não poderia ser mais feliz do que ouvir Nessie me chamando de papai... Eu a amo tanto!

-Ela também ama você. Espero que eu não fique de lado!

-Você sempre foi minha. Tentaram nos separar, tentaram me fazer acreditar que você não me amava, mas agora nada mais vai nos impedir. Ninguém vai machucar minha família, eu prometo.

Selei nossa promessa, com um beijo fervoroso.

A chuva havia parado.

Raios tímidos de sol entravam pela minha janela.

Eu me sentia feliz e aquecido.

Minha felicidade voltara.

Meu coração também.

Abraçados, conectados, com um dia claro como pano de fundo, nos entregamos mais uma vez ao amor, com a certeza de que agora estávamos completos.

Minha alegria chegara ao amanhecer, depois de uma tempestade.

A vida finalmente sorrira para mim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**N/A: O que acharam? Comentem! E sejam bem vindas as leitoras novaaaaaaaas!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Capítulo 7

_**Oi Meninas!**_

_**You're Still The One**_

_**Você Ainda É O Único**_

_**~~Shania Twain~~**_

"_**A primeira vez que te vi, eu vi o amor**_

_**E na primeira vez que você me tocou, eu senti o amor**_

_**E depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda é o único que eu amo**_

_**Parece que nós conseguimos**_

_**Olhe o quanto nós chegamos longe meu querido**_

_**Nós poderíamos ter seguido o caminho longo**_

_**Nós sabíamos que chegaríamos lá algum dia"**_

**PDV Edward**

As sombras projetadas pelos raios de sol, que se infiltravam pelas frestas entre as folhas verdes, dançavam um balé em minha frente me fazendo ficar maravilhado com a beleza da luz que resplandecia.

O parque estava cheio de pessoas nessa manhã. Incrivelmente fizera um sol tão atraente que compeliram as pessoas a saírem de suas casas e aproveitarem.

Estávamos em Forks.

A sempre nublada cidadezinha de Washington estava radiante.

Um carinho suave em meus cabelos capturou a atenção de meus olhos, me fazendo ficar em um estado silencioso de admiração.

Minha Bella.

Minha esposa.

Ela penteava meus cabelos, criando caminhos entre os meus fios e me fazendo relaxar.

Um suspiro satisfeito escapou de meu peito.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido!

Mas felizmente tudo se resolvera.

Amávamo-nos demais para deixar qualquer obstáculo atrapalhar o nosso amor novamente.

Quase morremos da primeira vez.

As lembranças ficaram para trás.

Nós fizemos um acordo mútuo de que nada interferiria em nossa felicidade outra vez.

Eu me sentia em um sonho.

A mulher que sempre amei, agora era realmente minha.

Minha companheira, amiga, esposa...

Mãe de minha filha.

Com a cabeça repousando em suas coxas, eu ergui os olhos encontrando um par castanho que se abriam lentamente.

Nessie acabava de despertar de seu sono, fechando os bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto disse baixinho.

–Oi Papai...

As lágrimas anunciavam sua chegada.

Suas pequeninas palavras, somente uma saudação, me faziam sentir tal alegria que eu ameaçava a explodir.

Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu corpinho macio, ainda transbordando de orgulho e felicidade.

Meu maior sonho tinha se realizado.

Eu era agora fazia parte daquele lar que tanto almejei.

Eu era um pai de família.

Eu agora era o receptor dos sorrisos mais lindos.

Os sorrisos de minhas garotas.

Bella e Nessie me completavam de tal maneira, que eu me via impossibilitado de viver sem a presença delas.

Eu as amava tão fortemente, que seria capaz de sofrer toda aquela dor novamente só para fazê-las felizes.

Após aquela visita de Bella e a nossa tarde de amor e reconciliação, foi impossível nos separarmos.

Enfrentamos tudo juntos.

Bella começou a estudar enfermagem a fim de trabalhar no hospital juntamente comigo.

Nessie que completara quatro aninhos tivera uma festa digna de princesa, e a Sra. Agnes fora contratada oficialmente como sua babá.

Eu havia trazido as duas para morar comigo e agora minha casa não parecia mais um museu fechado.

Mas sim meu lar.

Doce e acolhedor.

Onde todas as noites comportavam as risadas e brincadeiras de nossa filhinha.

Nossos gemidos e sussurros de amor.

Meu coração fora restaurado.

Bella resplandecia felicidade.

Casamo-nos.

Uma cerimônia singela.

Onde nossos corações eram selados pela confirmação de nosso amor

E dia após dia eu tinha a missão de fazer minha esposa feliz.

De fazê-la esquecer do passado e suas dores.

Eu demonstrava meu amor diariamente por aquela menina-mulher que sempre fizera parte da minha vida.

Eu dava tudo de mim!

Eu havia passado tanto tempo sofrendo que tudo o que eu fazia no presente era amá-las com todo o meu ser.

Como se isso fosse possível!

Meu amor por elas parecia duplicar a cada dia de convivência.

A cada dia uma barreira era transposta.

Um erro era perdoado.

Uma fraqueza era superada.

Um desejo era atendido.

Tudo o que sofremos, só havia nos deixado mais fortes.

Nada me importava, por que tudo o que eu queria estava aqui comigo.

Agora eu possuía a verdadeira felicidade.

Eu possuía uma família.

Minha família.

Eles diziam, "Eu aposto que eles nunca conseguirão"

Mas somente olhe para nós aqui

Nós ainda estamos juntos e fortes

–Porque está chorando, meu amor?-Olhei para cima encontrando aquele par de olhos castanhos que esquadrinhavam minha alma.

–Estou feliz. – Eu disse simplesmente.

–Eu também estou muito feliz. Eu te amo. - beijou-me suavemente os lábios.

–Eu te amo. Mais do que tudo. - confirmei fervorosamente.

–Eu quelo beijo! - uma pequena ordem foi ouvida.

Nessie acordara completamente e agora estava com um biquinho adorável, enquanto continuava deitada em meu peito.

–Pois eu lhe dou quantos beijos quiser! - disse enlaçando seu corpinho para que pudesse beijá-la no rosto.

–Quelo na boca também!

–Amorzinho, na boca só se beijam o papai e a mamãe. - Bella explicou suavemente.

–Puquê não posso beijá também? - perguntou obstinada.

–Porque não pode filha. – Bella insistiu.

–Papai?

Oh não! A carinha de choro sempre me fazia atender os seus mais loucos pedidos.

Não resistindo, depositei um selinho em seus lábios pequeninos.

Nessie arregalou os olhinhos castanhos e colocou a mãozinha na boca em formato de O.

–Papai tem gosto de chocolate. - disse rindo.

Bella a acompanhou na risada.

–Ora! Está me comparando com comida?- me fingi de decepcionado.

–Chocolate é bom papai! Explica pá ele, mamãe!

Enquanto minha esposa me explicava o incomparável sabor do chocolate, me fazendo entender que eu possuía um gosto bom, eu apenas as observava.

Como pude ser cego no passado!

Minhas atitudes quase me fizeram perder o amor da minha vida!

Mas agora elas estavam aqui comigo.

Seguras e amadas.

–Amor, está me escutando?

A doce voz de Bella me tirou de meus devaneios me fazendo voltar ao presente.

–Desculpe, estava só pensando.

–Espero que seja em nós duas, Cullen. - disse com uma pose fingida de brava.

–Tadinho do papai, mamãe! Eu te plotejo tá papai? - Nessie me abraçou forte.

–Obrigado por me proteger, gatinha. Agora eu não estou mais com medo dessa tigresa aqui. - conclui rindo.

Bella não aguentando mais sustentar a pose, se desfez em um sorriso brilhante enquanto nos abraçava e sussurrava um "Eu amo vocês".

Ali, naquele parque, em um dia ensolarado a natureza era testemunha de uma família feliz.

Uma família que fora criada em meio ao perdão.

Uma família que a cada dia demonstrava seu amor.

Uma verdadeira família.

–Mamãe conta po papai a suplesa!

–Surpresa, amorzinho. – Bella corrigiu Nessie pela primeira vez.

–Que surpresa, Bella?

–Bem,eu estava pensando em uma reforma no quarto de hóspedes. - disse corando.

–Você está pedindo permissão? Amor, a casa é nossa! Você pode fazer o que quiser.- disse a abraçando.

Seu cheiro inundando meus sentidos.

–Que ótimo! Porque preciso dele pronto em sete meses!

–Sete meses?- indaguei confuso.

–Sim, amor! Até a chegada de nosso bebê!

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

–Um bebê?

–Sim... Vamos ter um filho, Edward! - disse emocionada.

Nesse momento, parecia que tudo ao meu redor havia parado.

A informação parecia estar congelada em meu cérebro.

"Um filho".

"Ser pai novamente".

Abri a boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

A emoção era tão forte que era difícil para eu articular alguma palavra.

Minha Bella chorava de alegria em minha frente, enquanto Nessie em seu colo me olhava com seu sorrisinho mais lindo do mundo.

Tudo o que eu sempre procurei estava à minha frente.

Eu agradecia por ter sido fraco e ter fracassado em minha vingança passada.

Porque agora eu estava curado.

Meu coração estava inteiro novamente!

Minha felicidade completa!

Eu mal conseguia acreditar!

(Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro

Aquele a quem eu pertenço

Você é aquele que eu quero na vida

(Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele que eu amo

Aquele com quem eu sonho

Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite

Sem palavras, eu apenas puxei minhas vidas para os meus braços e chorei de felicidade.

–Não chola, papai... Não chola mamãe, se não eu vou chola também...- Minha gatinha disse com os olhinhos castanhos úmidos.

–Meu amorzinho, é felicidade... Você agora vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.-Bella disse a beijando.

–Eu sabia plimeilo que o papai! - gargalhou.

–Suas danadinhas! Porque não me disseram logo? Bem que eu achei que você estava mais gostosa, amor.

–Edward! Nessie está aqui! - disse ruborizada - E isso quer dizer, que você achava que eu estava mais gorda?- disse incisiva.

Deslize.

–Claro que não! Você só estava mais cheinha, e... Meu amor, eu te amo!

–É bom me amar mesmo, porque é pra sempre!

–Sempre! - confirmei.

–Papai?

Olhei para minha princesa que agora mantinha uma expressão triste em seu lindo rostinho.

–O que foi gatinha?

–Papai vai continuá gotando de mim? - disse baixinho.

Um aperto em meu peito, me fez agarrar aquela pequena criaturinha dona da minha vida.

–Eu vou amar você para sempre, gatinha! Você é minha filha, meu amor!

Nada nesse mundo contestaria tal verdade.

Nessie poderia não carregar meu sangue, mas carregava o meu amor e minha dedicação.

Eu faria tudo para vê-la sorrir.

Eu sempre estaria lá por ela.

Nesse momento ela me abraçou, e a cena em que eu à vi pela primeira vez, passou em minha mente.

Através de sua visita e espontaneidade, eu havia achado o caminho de volta para a vida.

Foram necessários sentimentos ruins e o desejo de vingança para que eu reconhecesse que eu jamais havia deixado de amar Bella.

Um amor nascido da infância e cumplicidade.

Um amor mais forte do que o mais duro metal.

Um amor marcado em meu peito.

Um amor que me fazia viver.

Fora através da criança em meu colo, que eu sorrira novamente.

Através de seu sorriso, Bella fora salva.

Voltara para os meus braços.

A menina-mulher mais forte que eu conhecia.

Que sofrera em silêncio sem perder a esperança de que eu pudesse amá-la novamente.

E que agora me dava mais um motivo para sorrir.

Uma nova vida!

Vida que fora concebida em meio ao amor!

E que seria recebida com amor também.

Que acrescentaria mais uma parcela de felicidade à nossa família.

Com Nessie em meus braços, eu trouxe Bella para perto de mim.

Beijando seus cabelos e inalando seu perfume, eu me lembrava de todos os nossos momentos mais felizes.

Memórias Onn.

"- O que você vai ser quando crescer, Edward?

– Vou ser médico e vou me casar com você,Bells! Você quer ser minha esposa?

– É claro que sim! Vamos ter bebês?

– Muitos!

–Bella, promete que vai me amar pra sempre?

– Eu vou te amar pra sempre, Edward!".

Não existe nada melhor

Nós derrotamos o improvável juntos

Eu estou feliz por não termos escutado

Olhe para o que nós poderíamos estar perdendo

Eles diziam , "Eu aposto que eles nunca conseguirão"

Mas somente olhe para nós aqui

Nós ainda estamos juntos e forte

– "Porque não para de me olhar, Edward?

– Você é bonita, Bells.

– Deixa de ser bobo!

– Me acha bonito também?

– Não!

– Você está mentindo.

– Ah tá bom! Você é bonitinho.

– Quando você for a minha esposa, vou te dar um vestido florido e vamos passear no parque com nossos filhos.

– Quero um vestido amarelo!".

Memórias off.

Eu olhei para o seu vestido amarelo florido enquanto mais lágrimas eram derramadas.

Nossas conversas, mesmo sendo inocentes continham tal fervor que foram realizadas.

Deitados na relva ou em sua cama, nós confabulávamos sobre o nosso futuro juntos.

Desde que coloquei os olhos na garotinha assustada de cabelos castanhos, eu havia me apaixonado.

Memórias Onn.

– "Oi.

– Oi.

– Me chamo Edward e você?

– Sou Bella.

– Nome legal. Quer ser minha amiga?

– Quero."

– "Bells, vai me dar outro beijo?

– E porque você fica querendo me beijar, Edward?

– Sua boca é macia.

– Um beijinho estalado.

– Promete que não vai deixar ninguém te beijar?

– Edward! Deixa de ser chato!".

...

– "Edward,eu tenho que ir!

– Eu tô dodói, Bells, você tem que ficar comigo!

– Tá bom! Eu fico seu manhoso!

– Bells?

– O que foi Edward?

– Não conta pra ninguém que eu falei "dodói", tá?

Risos

– E porque não?

– Vão me chamar de mulherzinha, ué!".

...

– "Abre,Bells!

– Calma,Edward!

Era uma caixinha com um anel imitando uma safira.

– Oh! Um anel!

– Você gostou?

– Eu amei! Obrigada Edward!

– Pronto, agora você é minha esposa-criança!

Um abraço.

– Eu amo você Edward...

– Eu também Bells...".

Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro

Aquele a quem eu pertenço

Você é aquele que eu quero na vida

(Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele que eu amo

Aquele com quem eu sonho

Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite

Você ainda é o único

– "Quer ser minha namorada?

– Quero.

– Mas será para sempre.

– Eu sei, Edward.

Um Beijo.

– Eu te amo Bella.

– Eu também te amo."

Memórias off.

Sim...

(Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro

Aquele a quem eu pertenço

Você é aquele que eu quero na vida

(Você ainda é o único)

Você ainda é aquele que eu amo

Aquele com quem eu sonho

Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite

Eu estou feliz por nós termos conseguido

Olhe o quanto longe nós chegamos meu querido

Tudo se desenrolava dentro de minha mente.

Com Bella eu fui e sou feliz.

Nosso futuro sendo pintado com a alegria de uma nova chegada.

Desde a infância eu sempre soube que ela seria minha vida.

Seria minha motivação.

Meu apoio.

Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo rebelde atrás de sua orelha.

–Nosso sonho se realizou. Você é minha esposa e estamos no parque com nossos filhos e você está usando o vestido florido que eu te dei.

–Amarelo. - disse sorrindo lindamente.

Nessie havia voltado a cochilar em meu colo.

Beijei sua testa.

–Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Gatinha.

Haverá cura para um coração partido?

Eu era a maior prova viva disso.

Vingança, ódio, nada disso foi capaz de deter meu amor.

Abraçados debaixo de um carvalho, um dia ensolarado.

O cumprimento de uma promessa infantil.

Abraçado as minhas razões de viver.

Inspirei o ar da manhã.

Eu estava curado.

Completamente.

Finalmente.

Tínhamos um futuro lindo pela frente.

Um futuro onde ensinaríamos nossos filhos que o orgulho sempre foi um tropeço para o avanço sentimental humano.

Ensinaríamos a amar.

E sempre teríamos nossa história para servir de exemplo.

Uma história cheia de erros, mas também grandes acertos.

Corações partidos que foram restaurados.

E que produziram frutos de felicidade.

_**Fim**_

_**Notas Finais: Oi Meninas! como estão? Bom... é com muitooo pesar que eu vos apresento o epílogo de CP!**_

_**Eu quero agradecer o carinho de tooooooooodas vcs que acompanharam...gostaram de CP!**_

_**Eu me emocionei com todos os comentários... à todas que continuaram a me incentivar...e mesmo as que não deixaram reviews...eu agradeço!**_

_**Já quero dizer que estou com uma nova fic em andamento...(Essa serà long fic... eu acho! haha)**_

_**Enfim,eu ameeeeeeeeei a presença de vcs aqui comigo!**_

_**Espero que gostem desse epílogo!**_

_**Mais uma vez obrigadaaaa!**_

_**Até qualquer momento!**_

_**Bjooosss**_

_**Yara ~~ yarabastoss**_


End file.
